Betulis Pack/Roleplay Archive2
Sol nodded, she reached over to pick up a fat trout, but slipped on a small bass. She yelped as she fell in the chiley river. She scrambled out, panting and shivering.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:04, May 31, 2012 (UTC) I sighed. "Come on, let's go back to camp and dry you off," I said. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:07, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Sol splattered silver droplets from her pelts and sighed. "Bad part about living in the mountains!" she mummbled as she returned to camp. Saltus sighed at his sister, and then laughed at her.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:09, May 31, 2012 (UTC) We howled to call the pack to eat. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:10, May 31, 201 *Kingdoms of Amalur: Reckoning 2 (UTC) Sol crunched on the bass that made her slip into the river. She preteneded it was still alive. "Don't play with your food Sol!" giggled Saltus.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:13, May 31, 2012 (UTC) I took a bite out of a carp. "Thank you, Mars," I thought to myself. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:15, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Sol softly and playfully slapped (Icy's wolf) with a fish, and giggled.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:18, May 31, 2012 (UTC) (Minerva) I barked happily and tossed my fish at Sol. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:20, May 31, 2012 (UTC) (just using some random wolf here...) Fish guts splattered on Sol's face. "Hey, Jin was eatting that!" she barked happily. She threw her half eaten fish at Minerva.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:24, May 31, 2012 (UTC) "No that was my fish," I said as I took another from the pile. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:29, May 31, 2012 (UTC) "then this is Jin's" yapped Sol, flining the wolf's food at Minerva.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:30, May 31, 2012 (UTC) I ducked and it hit Juno in the face. "Oh, you asked for it!" she yowled happily as she threw it back at Sol. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:32, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Sol opened her mouth and let the small fish in. She chewed it and swallowed it. Sol picked up a full grown bass and tossed it at Minerva, hitting her on the nose.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:38, May 31, 2012 (UTC) I threw the fish at Saltus. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:41, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Saltus jumped when the fish hit him. He whimpered. He threw a trout at Minerva.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:45, May 31, 2012 (UTC) I caught the trout and tossed it at Geo. (Random wolf) ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:47, May 31, 2012 (UTC) (This is the part when Breeze joins BP. :3) Breeze crouched in the bushes near were other wolves were catching fish. "Hmm..." Breeze was what some might call a blacksmith, but never really made items. She is great with fire, and even once made claw enforements. Breeze also learned herbal remedies and cures. Breeze eyed a trout a wolf had caught hungrily. Breeze crouched and prepared to spring. ~Moss (They're at camp.) I spotted a wolf by the camp entrance....♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 03:08, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Breeze caught the eye of a wolf and turned to flee. ~Moss "Hey! You!" called Minvera. "Want some fish? There's plenty for everyone." ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 14:26, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Breeze stopped. She wanted to tell this wolf she could catch her food,but hunger gave in and she padded into the camp. "Thanks." she mumbled as she took a bite out of the fish. ~Moss "I'm Minerva, what's your name?" I asked. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 14:33, June 8, 2012 (UTC) "My name is Breeze." Breeze growled. "Who are these wolves?" ~Moss "We are Betulis Pack," I replied. "The semi-peaceful wolf pack of the birch tree, mountain-side forest." ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 14:36, June 8, 2012 (UTC) "Sounds nice..." Breeze mumbled. ~Moss "Good," I said as I tossed her a fish. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 15:56, June 8, 2012 (UTC) "Thanks." Breeze ripped open the fish. ~Moss I gulped down my fish. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 21:14, June 8, 2012 (UTC) "AN OPENING!" cried Saltus. He flung his fish at Minerva's face. "Elk's eye!" he growled.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:58, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Breeze pushed her muzzle into her fish. In her opinion, these wolves were obnoxious. ~Moss "Saltus, please," I said. "We aren't playing any more." ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 00:41, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Breeze started thinking. What she was thinking about made her lose her appetite. She pushed the fish away. She buried her muzzle in her paws and remembered her pup. The beautiful, white, she-pup, whom she had left in the den while she went hunting. While she got hit by the twoleg machine. The pup she forgot about. The pup who was gone when she came back to look for her. The pup that had caused her to harm all those wolves. Breeze sighed and started at the sky. Where was her pup now? (have to get off. Bye! :( ) "What's wrong?" I asked the new she-wolf. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 00:54, June 11, 2012 (UTC) "The past." Breeze sighed. "Back in the forest where I lived, there were no packs, and we lived alone, but fighting was not allowed." Breeze stared in disgust at the scars on her pelt. "My fur wasn't always so ragged and scared. I was once considered a beautiful she-wolf. When I was old enough to have a mate, males even broke the law of no fighting and fought to be my mate. I was not looking for a mate, though. I often had to make several dens so that males wouldn't find me." Breeze took a deep breath. "Then I met a wolf. He was handsome, he was white, and muscular, and he had forest green eyes. I stuck with him for a while. I think," Breeze paused "...That his name was Keefe. We often met in the forest, until one night he actually asked me to become his mate. I agreed. Later I found out I was pregnant, but Keefe wasn't excited or shocked like most fathers, he reacted like, 'Okay, pups. Cool.' That really got on my nerves, but I didn't pester him about it. Then he started slipping away. Night after night I had to sleep by myself. It seemed that every night he started staying longer. One night I started following him. He was meeting other she-wolves! And not justone, but multiple. I got very angry and told him that we were no longer mates, that he could go break someone else's heart, because I had had enough. I made a whelping den far away from his and soon I had given birth to four pups." Breeze's eyes misted. "Three of them died. The only one to survive was a beautiful, white she-pup. She looked exactly like her father. He might not have loved me, but I still loved him. I treasured my pup." Tears finally fell from Breeze's eyes. "Then, when she was just starting to open her eyes. i went out to hunt, but on the way, I was crossing a thunderpath when a twoleg machine that had been going way too fast hit me, causing this shoulder injury." Breeze nodded at her shoulder. "I can't remember what had happened, I must have been nocked out or something, because I woke up about week later. I remembered my pup and ran back to our den. I knew my milk was probably gone by then, but I just wanted to see her alive. I came back to the den and she was gone. There were footprints outside the den in the mud, she was probably either abducted by other wolves or killed by a bigger animal. I couldn't tell, because the footprints were molded together. I was mad with grief. I had gone into a rage and started randomly attacking other wolves. When I finally recieved the scar over my eye, I realized that I had had enough. I decided to look for a pack to recover. I started working with fire and herbs. And then I found this pack." Breeze ended her story. "And I still wonder if my pup might still be alive." (Sorry for such the long post! D:) ❄Moss❄ 14:35, June 11, 2012 (UTC) I nodded sadly. "Well, if it makes you feel better, I do not know what has become of my two pups either." ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 14:57, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Breeze stared sadly at the she-wolf. "I'm sorry that happened. It must have been terrible for you." ❄Moss❄ 15:00, June 11, 2012 (UTC) "It was, and on top of that I can't see my mate again for as long as I live," I replied. "But I'm O.K." ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 15:02, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Breeze sighed and heard rustling near the entrance. A young, white, pup, sniffed it's way into camp. ~Moss "Huh, a pup?" I said. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 21:18, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Breeze twitched. Her pup had been white. "Hello." the pup said politely. She smelled like another pack. ~Moss "Um, hi? Are you lost?" I asked. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 21:21, June 14, 2012 (UTC) (Did Minerva name her pups or something, because Lupa, if it's okay,is going to mention Remus.) "No, Remus (they) was busy, and I was bored, so I went to look for my mother." ~Moss "Oh," I said. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 21:29, June 14, 2012 (UTC) She went looking... for her mother!? ''Breeze approached the pup. 'What's your name, pup?" she asked. "Lupa. Of the Umbras Pack." she yipped. "Well, I'm sure they would get mad when they found out you were on another pack's territory." Breeze informed her. ~Moss I nodded. "Umbras Pack wolves can be mean," I paused. "Except for Mars." Then I realized that no one knew that but me.....♥ Icewish ♥ [[User Talk:Icewish|''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl]] 21:34, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Breeze tipped her head slightly. "Mars? Who's he?" Breeze asked. Lupa ineterrupted her. "Well, anyway, when I was very little, my mother went away and didn't come back for me. Then a nice wolf from the Umbras Pack came and brought me to the Umbras Pack! My foster mother was a little mean, and the alpha male was pretty nasty, but other than that, the wolves are nice there." Lupa's eyes darkened. "I never thought about how they would react when they found me gone..." ~Moss "Um, I'll tell you later," I told Breeze. "But we better get you back to Umbras pack!" I said to Lupa. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 21:41, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Lupa nodded "Okay." Breeze stepped in. "I'll take her back." she volunteered. ~Moss I nodded. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 21:45, June 14, 2012 (UTC) (After this do u want to rp in UP?) Breeze led Lupa through the camp entrance. ~Moss (Yes) I laid down in my nest. (RP continued in UP RP) ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 21:49, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Breeze returned back to camp from the Umbras Pack. She couldn't believe that Lupa was her pup. She hadn't wanted to leave her, but she had a family now, a pack to hunt with. ❄Moss❄ 15:42, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Saltus was so fast, his paws barley touched the ground. And got an elder, and rushed back to his mate. "Astra! H-Hang on, We've got someone!" he cried. He pushed his nose deep into her fur.* Silverstar* 15:47, June 17, 2012 (UTC) (Oh, this is what i want the pup to look like that i rp: creamy white with ginger patches, and Astra's eyes. She-wolf, and her name will be Ringo.) Saltus got an elder to help Astra pup. Sol watched her brother pace back and forth.* SilverstarBeware the shadows, Fallenstar hunts in them... 14:36, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Minerva was in her den with her paws over her eyes. She was worried for Astra. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:34, June 26, 2012 (UTC) (Oh no! The passing-out disese has spread to Betulis! XD) Saltus was nervous and excited, so he passed out.Silverstar 15:36, June 26, 2012 (UTC) (And is the pup's last name going to be Starr? :P) Minerva waited... ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:10, June 26, 2012 (UTC) (....? Ringo means Apple in Japanese. XD I was just saying, she has ginger patches so i want her named Ringo.) Astra pupped, and Saltus was still knocked out.Silverstar 16:15, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Breeze huddled in the corner of the camp. She didn't like being near pups at all anymore, after what happened. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:06, June 27, 2012 (UTC) (Sorry, but I was thinking of the Beetles when you said "Ringo" I and I thought you were naming her after him :P) "aRE YOU o.k?" mINERVA ASKED bREEZE. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 08:55, June 27, 2012 (UTC) (what was up with the caps thing? XD) Breeze shrugged. "Eh, I guess. I just can't be around pups anymore without remembering." ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 14:14, June 27, 2012 (UTC) (I don't know....) "Yeah, I understand," replied Minerva. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:20, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Saltus visited his mate. "Are you okay?" he asked her. She nodded. She had ???? pups. One was creamy white with ginger patches, and Astra's eyes. "If you don't mind....I'd like to name her. i'll call her....Ringo, after the Japanese word, Apple. Her ginger patches look like apples. (He knows Japanese, I guess. :P)" he woofed. Ringo squirmed.Silverstar 14:44, June 28, 2012 (UTC) (Well, Peleus knows Latin :P) Minerva sighed. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:28, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Breeze heard footsteps and looked up to see a white she-wolf, and three apprentices. "Lupa?" Breeze reconized her pup. "Breeze!" Lupa said happily when she saw her. "How are you?" she asked. --- "Why are Umbras Pack wlves in our camp?" rasped Alden. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 18:54, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Minerva lifted up her head. She looked at the three younger wolves. "Oh my Stella Pack! You look just like my pup, Remus!" she shouted, happily. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 18:57, July 17, 2012 (UTC) "Remus? Remus is our-" Lupa clamped a paw over Venus' mouth. "Tell her about Mnemosyne." Lupa whispered to Venus. "Well, we met a strange wolf on our territory. She said she came from Betulis Pack." yipped Venus. "She was very weird, and then she suddenly disappered." Alden crawled out of the elder's den. "Pups, come to me, I might be able to help you." he rasped. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 19:03, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Minerva was too distracted by the pups' resembalence to reply. "You even have green eye like his father!" she exclamied as she looked at Tiberius. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 19:09, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Venus looked at the she-wolf. What is she talking about? ''"Pups! Listen here!"Alden told them. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 19:11, July 17, 2012 (UTC) "Wait!" said Tiberius. "Are you Minerva?" She nodded her head. "Then you are our grandmother!" exclaimed Tiberius. Minerva howled happily. "Dose this mean my pups are alive!?!" she asked. "Well, um..." replied Tiberius. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 19:14, July 17, 2012 (UTC) "Well...not really..." Venus trailed off. "They died this last moon." Lupa sighed. Oh well. Minerva had a right to know about her pups. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 19:16, July 17, 2012 (UTC) The smile dissapeared from Minerva's face. She laid down and put her paws over her eyes... ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 19:20, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Juliana padded into camp dragging a deer.---Nova appeared behind her, she was watching her pups ♥Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 19:25, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Venus felt pity for Minerva. All her life she had wanted to see her pups alive and know she just realized they were dead. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 19:27, July 17, 2012 (UTC) She started crying....☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 19:29, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Nova crept towards them hoping her pups didn't see her, ♥Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 19:32, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Tiberius turned around to see Nova. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 19:35, July 17, 2012 (UTC) "(Beep," Nova cursed. ♥Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 19:38, July 17, 2012 (UTC) "A Stella Pack wolf...." Alden rasped. "Mom!" Venus called. Lupa saw Nova. "Nova?!" ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 19:39, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Nova growled a few curse words ♥Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 19:44, July 17, 2012 (UTC) "Who are you?" asked Minerva, tears pourning from her eyes. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 19:47, July 17, 2012 (UTC) "I'm the mother of these pesky little pups," she said to Minerva looking at her pups sternly. ♥Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 19:50, July 17, 2012 (UTC) "We're not pesky!" Venus defended herself. "And I came here to learn information on a wolf, not intruding! I'm learning this for my own good!" Venus snapped. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 19:52, July 17, 2012 (UTC) "Then Remus must be your mate!" she said. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 19:55, July 17, 2012 (UTC) "Um yes," Nova said looking at her paws. ♥Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 19:57, July 17, 2012 (UTC) "I came here to learn the information I need to know, not what I know already." Venus said firmly to Alden. "She was a snow white she-wolf with blue eyes." ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 20:01, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Nova caught Remus's scent. "Remus, your mother is here" ♥Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 20:18, July 17, 2012 (UTC) "Alden, her eyes darkened and lightened. Her name was.... Mnemosyne, I think." ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 20:23, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Nova tried to find him so he could meet her. ♥Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 22:32, July 17, 2012 (UTC) (Remus is in Umbras Pack territory) Tiberius sat down so he could listen. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:32, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Alden froze. "Mnemosyne has been dead for about 300 years..." ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 23:34, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Tiberius looked confused. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:41, July 17, 2012 (UTC) "What do you mean she's dead?" asked Venus, frightened. "She died about 300 years ago, killed by an outcast. I know because Mnemosyne is my ancestor. Mnemosyne was the topic of every nursery tale. Now Mnemosyne is nearly forgotten, but some say she haunts the packs with her memory..." Alden huffed. "Some wolves have even reported a snow white she-wolf with blue eyes, and how she suddenly disappears out of sight..." ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 23:48, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Minerva thought about Mars. She missed him a lot. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:05, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Venus stared in shock. She thought Mnemosyne was alive. She had looked alive. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:16, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Minerva stared off into space. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:32, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Electro let out a yawn. He had been living with Betulis Pack for three weeks now, and he rather liked it here. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 04:10, July 23, 2012 (UTC) "Thank you. That is all I needed to know." Venus dipped her head. Alden nodded. ----Breeze went over to Lupa. "My you've grown." she gasped. "Um, thanks." Lupa replied. "Do you have a mate now?" Breeze asked. "Well... Sort of..." Breeze burst into happiness. "Oh she's all grown up now!" (sounds lie an old lady. XD) Lupa smile d and then they said their goodbyes. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 13:38, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Minerva said goodbye. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 14:20, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Breeze smiled. Lupa guided the apprentices away. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 14:22, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Spring bounced around Caleum. She smiled. Tremere growled. He hated that Umbras Pack she-pup. Saltus growled when he saw Umbras Pack wolves. He narrowed his eyes at Boyan. "Who are you leading Umbras Pack?" he demanded.Silverstar 15:27, July 24, 2012 (UTC) "Twolegs have started a fire in our territory and we need to stay somewhere for a night." Boyan said calmly. Breeze smiled when she saw her daughter. Venus greeted Alden happily. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 15:32, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Saltus growled. "I guess i have to let you in. Appears that Obscruan has resigned. It was fun fighting with you, Obscruan." woofed Saltus. Nocte blinked. Saltus narrowed his eyes. "Looks like somebodies expecting pups. You can go in the nursery." barked Saltus. Nocte had a suprise when she was in the nursery...."Spring?" woofed Nocte, as the young she-wolf bowled her over.Silverstar 15:35, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Lupa put Rylo in the nursery. She padded over to Vulcan. She nuzzled him. Breeze nearly exploded with happiness. Her daughter had a mate! ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 15:38, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Aestuo raced to Spring. "My daughter!!!" she cried, licking her ears.Silverstar 15:41, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Lupa and Vulcan curled together on the ground. "Vulcan..." Lupa whispered. "What?" Vulcan asked. "I think I might be expecting pups...." she whispered. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 15:44, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Aqulia licked the smoke off her fur. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:03, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Saltus had thoguth of a name for their last pup. "How about Turbo?" he asked his mate.Silverstar 16:12, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Venus shook her smoke matted pelt. Vulcan's tail thumped with excitement. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 16:14, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Minvera padded over to Octavian. "Oh my goodness! You look just like Romulus!' she said, happily. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:18, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Venus listened to Alden tell stories. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 16:20, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Rylo felt uncomftorable being in Betulis Pack's camp.Tigerfoot 13:06, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Minerva spoke with Octavian and Octavia for a while. ---- Electro didn't know why there were so many wolves in camp. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:20, July 26, 2012 (UTC) (Obscruan) "Yes it was, Saltus." He regarded the red wolf and followed Aestuo. He saw her nuzziling a pup and remembered what he'd forgotten, he and Aestuo had four pups last time! "Spring! What are you doing in Betulis Pack?" Obscruan asked and wagged his tail, looking around for his other pups. "Where are Autumn, Summer, and Winter? Are they here too?" (Astra) Astra licked her mate's face affectionately in agreement and howled happily. Her three pups squirmed and batted her belly with their paws. "Ow, our pups are strong, Saltus! I bet one of them will make great alphas one day." She woofed and her eyes sparkled in the sun. (Wyshia) "I hope we can go back to our territory if that fire ever dies." She murmured to Spes, who nodded. Wyshia padded away from Spes and layed down under a tree, she placed her paws over her snout and remembered Remus. ''Remus and I aren't made for each other, he and Nova are. If Stella Pack wanted us to be mates, we would be, but they don't. There are other wolves to love. She groomed her pelt and retched when she tasted smoke on it, Wyshia decided to go wash her pelt in the river. "Oh my Stella Pack!" said Octavia all of a sudden. "What?" said her brother and Minerva, "Where is Atia?!" exclaimed Octavia. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 12:51, July 27, 2012 (UTC) (I have an idea!: Every full moon, the two alphas from each pack meet at lets say.....Moonrock, and howl togeterh. They then share news.) Aestuo sgiehd, and licked her mate's ear. "You forgot....Autumn ran off to a diffrent pack, and Summer died of a disease....Winter drowned." murmured Aestuo. Spring licked her father's shoulder. She had to really streach to reach it. "I missed you and mother, dad!" woofed Spring. Saltus smiled, and laughed. "They take after us... " he murmured. Ringo squealed as one of her siblings bit her ear, thinking that it would give milk.Silverstar 14:09, July 27, 2012 (UTC) (Well, adding that would be really sudden....) "Atia!" the brother and sister called as they searched for there sibling. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 14:17, July 27, 2012 (UTC) "Can I help?" Venus ran up to Octavia and Octavian. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 14:42, July 27, 2012 (UTC) "Yeah, we lost Atia," said Octavian. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 14:56, July 27, 2012 (UTC) "Atia!" called Octavia. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:43, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Junia was staring at the sun, again. It was very pretty in the mountain.Silverstar 23:57, July 27, 2012 (UTC) "Oh, no," said Octavia. StellaPack told her notjing about where her sister was. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:00, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Archive